


Family

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Trouble Breathing'. Three weeks later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

He’d had a speech all planned and everything. He’d maybe even practiced it a little on the drive over, just to be sure he wouldn’t forget. He knew it was incredibly corny, but he just wanted to be able to say the right thing for once – not stumble all over himself trying to apologize for…for everything.

But it doesn’t exactly happen the way he expects. As soon as the door opens, he finds himself pulled inside, wrapped up in Emma’s warm embrace. He stiffens slightly, but Emma doesn’t seem to notice. When she pulls back her smile is bright and genuine.

She reaches up to pat his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re home, Noah.”

He looks up and sees Luke standing behind her, watching the exchange with a small smile. _I love you_ , Luke mouths, and Noah’s heart constricts almost painfully.

The rest of the family is seated at the table – eating, laughing, talking about each other’s days. Without breaking the conversation, Lily pulls up another chair and motions for him to sit, prompting Luke and Emma to do the same. As soon as they’re seated, Holden asks a question about Noah’s classes, and then Natalie jumps in to tell him all about her new science project.

He’d expected they’d be…angry? Cold? But instead, it’s as if all those months of separation were just a bad dream.

He looks across the table and catches his boyfriend’s eyes, happy and full of love. Noah thinks of Emma’s words and smiles. _Home._


End file.
